Promesse
by Mustsuki
Summary: OS. Loki l'attendait. Il savait qu'il allait venir. Il se l'était promis. C'était une simple promesse marquant le début d'une belle relation. YAOI.


_Salut tout le monde. Me voilà avec un nouvel OS, que j'avais écrit à l'occasion du concours "Fiction of the month n°1" sur Fairies Fans. J'ai fini deuxième ex-æquo avec Lehanna. C'est Moirice qui a gagné, je vous conseil d'aller lire son OS d'ailleur (parce qu'il est trop génial !)_  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Genre : Romance & guimauve.

Rating : K

**/!\** WARNING : Cet OS est un OS yaoi ! (- Wow, je me suis répétée mais passons.) vous êtes prévenus ! **/!\**

* * *

Disclamair : Les personnages et son univers sont de Mashima !

* * *

**PROMESSE**

•

Le jeune homme sortit de chez lui, à la hâte. Il vérifia tout de même son allure sur la vitre de sa porte d'entrée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour essayer de discipliner sa crinière rousse, ce qui au final, ne fit que lui rendre un aspect plus sauvage.

Il enfourcha une bicyclette bleu, qui était appuyée contre le mur.

Sur l'asphalte les pneux crissaient, les freins grinçaient quand il freinait un peu brutalement. Il ouvrit sa veste, et se laissa trainer par la pente. L'air lui fouettait sensuellement le visage, et s'engouffrait sous vêtements vicieusement. Alors, il apprécia ces sensations digne d'un début de primptemps.

Plus tard, il longeait le canal de Magnolia. L'eau avait un reflet roux comme ses cheveux, le coucher de soleil donnait naissance à un paysage magnifique, ce qui en ravit les yeux du jeune homme.

Finalement, il s'arrêta sous un cerisier en fleurs. Le fleurs blanches venaient tout juste de pointer le bout de leur nez, tandis que les retardataires peinaient à éclore.

Il se cala au creux du tronc, et coinça une fleur entre ses lèvres. Maintenant _il_ l'attendrait.

Dans son dos, il entendit les hurlement d'enfants. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Il lui semblait avoir reconnu à qui cette voix appartenait. "_Décidément Erza est une vraie maman poule_" Il émit un petit rire.

- Maylis ! Tu vas lâcher le ballon de ton frère tout de suite ! Sinon, pas de fraisier ! Gronda Erza.

Le petite fille aux cheveux étrangement bleu, pris un air renfrogné et rendit la ballon à son frère, sous peine de subir la pire des punition.  
Le rouquin, se retourna et se ré appuya contre l'arbre, un léger sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

Il regarda le ciel. Le soleil avait bientôt fini de ce coucher. Si _il_ n'arrivait pas, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de voir le coucher de soleil sous le cerisier comme ils se l'étaient promis.

Il soupira avant de se lever. Il attrapa une petite pierre qu'il lança dans le canal. Elle ricocha plusieurs fois sur la surface aux reflets rouges, puis s'engouffra dans les profondeurs. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Tandis qu'il tendit le bras pour jeter la pierre, un voix surgit dans son dos. Cette voix, qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme se retourna. Et un énorme sourire lui fendit le visage.

- Gray ! S'exclama t'il heureux comme un félin jouant à la balle.

- 'lut Loki ! Répondit le dénommé Gray, en lui adressant un signe de main affectueux.

- Content de voir que tu n'aie pas oublié notre promesse.

- Eh oui, j'y ai pensé. Ça te surprend hein ?

- De ta part ouais !

Loki se mit à rire, suivit par Gray. Le rouquin lui attrapa la main, le plus jeune étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Mais les grandes mains rugueuses de son ainé étaient agréables. Gray se laissa faire, et il s'essaya contre le tronc du cerisier, à coté de Loki.

- Regarde comme c'est beau, chuchota Grey, le regard perdu dans la couleur vive du ciel.

- Oui.

Mais Loki ne regardait pas le ciel. Non. Il regardait Gray, qu'il trouvait mille fois plus beau que le ciel. Ses cheveux de jais qui avaient l'air si soyeux, les courbes de son nez fin, ses yeux d'un bleu profond dans lequels Loki pouvait se perdre. Sublime. Oui, il n'y avait aucun autre mots pour le décrire. Mais le pire dans tous ça, c'était ses lèvres. Fines et légèrement roses à cause de la lumière.

N'y tenant plus Loki tourna légèrement le visage de Gray. Celui-ci le regarda. Un regard dans lequel brillait de la curiosité, et de l'étonnement.  
Loki, approcha doucement son visage du sien. Gray aurait sans doute du reculer mais il n'en fit rien. Alors, Loki déposa doucement ces lèvres sur celles de Gray. Le corps de celui-ci, frémit de plaisir. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi. Chaudes et heureuses.

Le rouquin se recula. Gray, ouvrit les yeux - qu'il avait sans doute fermés par réflexe ou pour profiter au mieux de l'instant. Le brun avait encore la sensation des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis ils finirent pas reporter leurs regards sur la fin du coucher de soleil, en silence. Ils n'osaient pas briser cet instant magique.  
_  
Alors que la douce odeur du cerisier parvint à ses narines, Loki se dit qu'il se rappellerait à jamais de ce début de soirée printanière._

* * *

_Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bye. ;3_


End file.
